By Chance
by Uchiha B
Summary: She never could have guessed the outcome after meeting one of Sesshoumaru's business partners... Inuyasha/Young Justice, inter-connected drabbles, Robin/Kagome/Superboy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: She never could have guessed the outcome after meeting one of Sesshoumaru's business partners...

Pairing: Robin/Kagome/Superboy

* * *

><p>"And who is this fine lady?"<p>

Higurashi Kagome immediately narrowed her blue eyes at the handsome male, not at all entranced by his charming voice that would have bimbos falling over each other to hear again, "Oh," Kagome blinked, not looking very apologetic, "Am I interrupting something?" Her eyes flew over to the figure sitting behind an expensive guest.

Taisho Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh as he eyed Kagome with a slightly irritated look, "What are you doing here?" He asked impatiently in English, "As you can plainly see, I am quite busy."

"Taisho, don't be like that!" Bruce Wayne waved his hand, acting in his playboy facade, "I'm not complaining about the interruption." He gave an alluring smile to the teenage girl, though was a bit surprised when she merely ignored him.

"Another one escaped the barrier," Kagome said in Japanese so the stranger wouldn't understand her, "It's getting annoying! Do you know what kind of lame excuses I have to make up to skip class?" She glared, "_Onii-san_." She added for good measure, knowing he hated to be called that.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously and he was about to say something when Bruce moved out of his chair and offered his hand to the girl with another attractive smile, "Hello, Miss. I am Bruce Wayne – might I ask for your name?"

Kagome blinked, as if just noticing him for the first time, "Yeah, okay," She bit out impatiently, forgetting her manners because of her irritation with Sesshoumaru, "What do you plan to do about it?"

Sesshoumaru turned back to Bruce, "I'm afraid we will have to continue this at a later date," He said stoically, "I have other business to attend to, it seems."

"It's no problem," Bruce waved it off, "I don't mind extending my stay here in Tokyo for a day or so. It will give me the chance to see the sights," He picked up his briefcase, bowing his head lightly, "I hope our negotiations go through, Taisho." He gave a wave of farewell to Sesshoumaru and another smile to the teenage girl before letting himself out the door.

Kagome almost wanted to shiver at the deadly glare Sesshoumaru was throwing her, "Never interrupt this Sesshoumaru again during a meeting."

Well, if she got that reaction, all the more reason to do so next time...

* * *

><p>Just a random idea...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Damn that Sesshoumaru!" Kagome muttered under her breath, cursing her 'brother' with all sorts of explicit names, "He's one of the Kings of Makai, but his human business is more important than a breach in the barrier?"<p>

_'And he doesn't even need anymore money, so who cares if he fails the negotiations with that man,' _Kagome smoothed down her school blue plaid skirt and continued her mental rents within her mind, _'I don't even what his name is...?' _She wondered vaguely, walking down the final flight of stairs to ground-level.

She had to keep her exercise high.

_'How the hell will I ever finish school if I have to purify every single little demon that gets through–'_ Kagome's thoughts were abruptly cut off when a force smashed her into the ground and she just barely responded in time to right herself up.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The boy, who was obviously foreign because he was speaking in English, "By the way," The young boy was slightly older than Souta, "You haven't happen to see Bruce Wayne around here, have you?" He scratched the back of his black hair in a sheepish.

Kagome blinked, losing her irritation with the boy for knocking her over, _'That name sounds familiar,' _She thought with furrowed brows, "Sorry, but I don't," She shook her head apologetically and then her facial expression turned more into worry, "Would you like me to help you find him?" She asked, eyeing the black shades he was wearing over his eyes.

The boy would have answered had it not been for the arm that casually swung over his shoulder and dragged him into a bigger body and that voice of one of his comrades just had to ruin the moment.

"Only one day in Japan and you're already picking up hot chicks!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"Only one day in Japan and you're already picking up hot chicks!"<p>

Kagome wasn't completely fluent in English and it was even harder to translate what the newcomer said because he said it so quickly, but she hated American slang the most because it was so confusing.

_'Did he just refer to me as a 'chick'...?' _Kagome thought, eyeing the taller red-haired teen who was giving an affectionate noogie to the boy she was about to help find this 'Bruce Wayne'.

"Wally, get off me!" The boy shoved off the taller one from his body, "And I'm not picking up chicks," He snorted, rolling his eyes behind his shades, "I lost–" He cut himself off there, not wanting to give Batman's identity away.

"Yeah, yeah – it's all secret and stuff," Wally waved it off, and Kagome was wary to find that he was eyeing her rather predatorily, "Hey, there, Beautiful – mind if I get your name?" He asked in a flirty tone, shaking her hand before she even offered it.

Kagome blinked, a bit unsure how to react to this very forward boy, _'Typical American, I suppose,' _She sighed, eyeing the smaller, more annoyed-looking boy with the shades, "Higurashi Kagome," She said quickly, turning back to the pree-teen, _'Wayne? Isn't that the one who Sesshoumaru was talking with before?'_

"I think I can help you find Wayne," Kagome stated, catching the boy's attention as he glanced back at her, "He's–"

"There's no need," An alluring voice sounded behind her and a hand landed upon her shoulder, "I'm here." Bruce Wayne smiled, though he gave the black-haired boy a slight hardened look at the boy that he seemed to immediately understand, "It was nice meeting you, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome watched as Bruce Wayne moved the the two boys out of the building and she definitely saw the glance back at the younger boy made back at her.

However, it was Bruce's silent way of moving that had her more worried then anything.

_'I should have sensed him behind me... it looks like I have something a little more interesting to find out before they leave...'_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"'Another one escaped the barrier'," Bruce murmured, repeating the phrase he had heard from that girl once again, "What exactly does it mean and does it have anything to do with the locals here going missing?"<p>

Dick shrugged lazily, "I think you're just over-analysing it," He sighed, not really wanting to go after the bad guys on his vacation. After all, this wasn't really their jurisdiction, "Maybe you just mistranslated what she said?" He suggested, "Japanese is not the easiest language to understand." He muttered under his breath.

"For a girl with an adopted brother like Taisho, I highly doubt she can just skip school on her own whim," Bruce said dryly, raising a brow at his ward, "Those Taisho are up to something... or know something at the very least."

"Why can't you ever relax?" Dick complained, "This is supposed to be a vacation! Do you even know the meaning of the word?" He rolled his eyes, spotting Wally just a little distance away, obviously flirting with some Japanese girls (who obviously couldn't understand a single English he was saying).

Bruce sighed, nodding silently while making a mental note to look up a one Taisho-Higurashi Kagome.

At the same time, blue eyes narrowed at the three figures.

_'They're already suspicious...'_


End file.
